


Sexy Dream

by JediMasterDomino



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Domination, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Oral, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterDomino/pseuds/JediMasterDomino
Summary: A dream I had today where a man dominated me.





	Sexy Dream

I dreamed I was showing a guy my apartment. As soon as the door was closed he grabbed my ass and pulled be back around to kiss him. Even though I was heavier and taller than him, I felt like he could move me any way he wanted. We made out for a while, him groping my ass and me with a hand on his crotch. Eventually, he broke off the kiss.

“Did I say you could touch my cock?” he asked me. 

“I—“

“Naughty boy,” he said. He gave me a quick slap to my balls before grabbing my ear and guiding me over to the couch. “Bend over. Hands on the cushion.” 

I obeyed. He started spanking me. 

“If you want my cock, you will ask for it. Do I make myself clear?” he scolded between slaps. 

“Yes, Sir,” I replied.

I don’t actually remember how my pants came off but soon he was spanking me over just my cute underwear. And then on the bare. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson,” he said just when I couldn’t take anymore. He sat down on the couch next to me and looked me in the eyes. He smiled a bit when he saw the tears welling up.

“Thank you, Sir,” I said. “May I suck your cock?”

He said yes, but I sadly don’t remember much about the part of my dream where I worshipped his cock. I hope I thanked him properly. What I do remember is how the dream ended. 

Me on my knees on my bed. My legs spread nearly doing the splits. Him behind me, fucking my ass. 

“Oh my god, Sir!” I moaned. “This feels so gooood! May I cum? Please, Sir, may I cum?” 

“Call me Master,” he demanded.

“Master, may I cum?” 

“Cum for me, bitch!” 

I explode in waves of orgasmic pleasure as he shoots his load into my ass.

I woke up with a raging hard-on.


End file.
